1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to high-fidelity sound system equipment and accessories, specifically an improved structure audio signal cable suitable for full frequency range (high, medium and low frequency) applications.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Signal transmission requirements have become higher because of the greater fidelity and sensitivity of currently available high fidelity audio system equipment. However, the signal cables utilized to convey alphanumeric pulse or audio frequency, alternating current signals involve transmission principles that are much more complex than that of direct current transmission. In addition to the resistance encountered by electricity flowing through the conductors and the generation of a magnetic field, there is skin effect occurring between high and low frequencies as well as phase distortion. To transmit a signal via a conductor at a balanced and total true-fidelity, acoustic frequency range (20 Hz to 20 kHz or wider), the design of the cable is extremely painstaking. Only this way can an amplified signal sound like the original when replayed through a loudspeaker.
Good signal cables should support fine dynamics, separation, and rich overtones as well as presence and musicality, but most importantly, it must have a very high degree of balance. Since balance is the most essential factor of high fidelity acoustics, when full-range balance is poor, this results in various problems. For example, insufficient bass makes people feel that music is muted and diluted. Conversely, when bass is excessive, sound becomes too dense and even burdensome. Sound becomes cold when midrange is lacking and overly warm when too much is heard. At the same time, overall definition is decreased, resulting in acoustic dispersion, sound alteration, and positional inaccuracy problems. When treble projection is inadequate, music becomes depressive, monotonous, and spatially confined, while the reverse situation results in a presentation that is too bright and lively. Interfacing robust cabling with other equipment involves a certain degree of difficulty; in conventional signal cables, skin effect is a challenging problem in that it is a common cause of distortion and adversely affects signal transmission.